


A Homecoming

by Tassos



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Colonialist attitudes, Cousin Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: De Sardet comes back to New Serene from his travels and Constantin gives him a warm homecoming.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Pornday





	A Homecoming

"You must tell me everything!" Constantin throws his hands out wide to emphasize that he means everything out in the grand isle of Teer Fradee. De Sardet shakes is head as he follows his cousin through the palace up to his personal rooms. Constantin is ridiculous.

"I have told you everything. Just now. At our audience," he says.

Constantin waves a dismissive hand. "Ah, that's all politics! That's factions and chessboards. I want to know what it's really like out there! What it's like to walk the roads! Smell the air! Meet the people!"

"Walking makes your feet hurt, and it smells like horse dung most places." De Sardet rolls his eyes. Constantin spins around abruptly and leans in close, sniffing at De Sardet's collar. "Well?" De Sardet asks when Constantin steps back.

"I'll give you the horse dung, but it's only faint. You desperately need a bath before dinner, my dear cousin."

"I won't turn that down," De Sardet says with feeling.

"Though I must say," Constantin adds as they enter his suite, "The rogue legate look agrees with you." He gives De Sardet an unsubtle once over, a daring twinkle in his eye, and De Sardet is hit by the proud flush of knowing he's someone Constantin has his eye on. Him and no one else. 

Constantin calls for the servants and before long a hot bath is readied for De Sardet in the salle de bain off of the bedroom. He strips out of his travel-worn clothes while from the other room Constantin peppers him with questions about his journey to Hikmet and his diversions to the native villages. The hot water is refreshing, and De Sardet scrubs himself clean with vigor, glad to be back in civilization again.

"Are the natives handsome?" Constantin asks when he's toweling himself dry. De Sardet wrinkles his nose at his clothes and realizes he didn't bring a fresh change in with him.

"Some of them," he answers Constantin. "The face paint makes it hard to tell sometimes. I'm going to need to borrow some clothes."

"Of course, come, I can find you some."

De Sardet wraps the linen around himself to preserve his modesty and returns to the bedroom—where he's brought up short by Constantin lying in the middle of his bed with not a stitch of clothes on him. He's propped himself up on a pile of pillows, his knees up and spread like a feast for De Sardet's eyes, which are drawn to Constantin's two very busy hands.

"Later," his cousin says with a very wicked smile. His eyes fix on De Sardet as his right hand lazily strokes his cock and two fingers of his left press into his delicate little hole.

All of De Sardet's blood rushes south at the sight. His mouth goes dry when Constantin makes a tiny hitch of breath, throwing his head back to expose the long column of his throat. De Sardet wants nothing more than to lick it, to draw even more wicked sounds from his cousin as they take their pleasure.

His cock rises against the thin linen, the brush of cloth almost too much to bear. De Sardet drops it to the floor and feels the hot flush of arousal deepen as Constantin's eyes rake over him.

"What was it you said the natives call you? That they think you look like them?" 

"On ol menowí.” De Sardet clambers onto the end of the bed, his hands finding Constantin's ankles and eliciting another gasp when he wraps his hands around them, trailing light touches up the back of Constantin's calves. "No one's explained what it means or why they call me that."

"Maybe it means, 'man with a big cock,'" Constantin says cheekily.

"Oh, is that what you think it means?" De Sardet replies, pride and pleasure humming through him. He flexes his hips a little to make his rather fine manhood bob. He's hard, and he aches to be touched, but Constantin's hands are still busy.

His two fingers pull out of his hole and slowly push back in, swallowed up by the light pink rim between his pale cheeks. Just watching him, makes De Sardet hot all over.

"Yes," Constantin gasps as he pushes his fingers in as deep as they'll go.

De Sardet tears his eyes away and kisses the inside of Constantin's knee. "Then I think you'll need another finger in there to get yourself ready for me." He plants another kiss on the inside of Constantin's thigh, teeth just skimming the tender flesh and making Constatin twitch. "And," another kiss, "take your hand off you cock," another kiss, higher. "You're not allowed to come before I do." He licks a strip up his thigh to the crease at his hip, his chin brushing Constantin's hands.

The groan Constantin lets out comes from deep in his chest. He lets go of his cock, his right hand falling into De Sardet's hair instead and tugging a little, a sensation that makes De Sardet even harder. Head resting against Constantin's inner thigh, he watches Constantin wiggle in a third finger and stretch himself even wider. His mouth waters at the sight, and he can't resist leaning in to lap at the tender skin beneath Constantin's balls, the tip of his tongue tasting Constantin's rim and knuckles.

Constating bucks, a desperate shriek letting loose. His hips stutter, and De Sardet grabs them and holds them down as he licks and laves at Constantin's most secret spot. He sucks one of his balls into his mouth, gently sucking, then taking in the other. Constantin is pulling on his hair now, fingers grasping as he keens. De Sardet ignores Constantin's cock, bobbing against his face, red and waiting.

De Sardet presses his own erection against the mattress, the friction against the bedsheets both not enough and too much. But it's not until Constantin says, "Please . . . Alexandre . . ." In a desperate broken voice that De Sardet lets up his loving assault.

He shifts up onto his knees, finding the oil and tugging on Constantin's wrist as soon as he's slicked himself up. Constantin's fingers have no sooner slipped free than De Sardet is plunging in. His cock pushes against Constantin's remaining tightness, his body taking him in like squeezing himself into a glove. De Sardet goes hot from the sensation, his skin alive. Constantin's legs wrap around his waist and his hands splay across his belly.

De Sardet rocks back, withdrawing to the tip and then thrusts in again, letting the momentum carry him till he's pressing Constantin beneath him. His cousin's face his open and panting, and he smiles a little, like the sun breaking through clouds, when De Sardet leans in to kiss him.

Their kiss is open and wet, tongues desperate as their hips grind together. Constantin gets his hand in De Sardet's hair again. De Sardet gasps into his mouth when he tugs, his hips snapping as his pleasure builds. The close heat of Constantin around him, beneath him, consuming him as they come together. His cousin loves him as no one else does, wants him like he's never been wanted. 

"Oh Alexandre, oh fuck! You're fucking me so good," Constantin gasps, his legs holding De Sardet tighter. The noises he makes spur De Sardet on, little shivers under his skin, making his scalp tingle as love and devotion pour forth from his heart.

"Constantin—" He gets a hand between them and wraps a hand around Constantin's cock, thrusting fast and needy until he hears Constantin cry out, his whole body clenching down as he comes, his insides gripping De Sardet so tight his body lights up and he's coming and coming, grinding into Constantin to chase that last bit of pleasure as Constantin's body milks him for all that he's worth. 

De Sardet collapses to the side, half on Constantin's arm, their legs tangling together. He's wrung out, mind blissfully blank.

Constantin places a kiss on his cheek, clutching him close. They lie together and catch their breath. 

"I really like this homecoming," De Sardet says after a moment.

"I like you coming home," Constantin replies, turning to look at him. They stare into each other's eyes and De Sardet sees the same love and affection from Constantin that he feels in his own heart. Constantin's eyes suddenly crinkle with his smile. "You need another bath now."

De Sardet grins in return, fingers trailing suggestively up Constantin's side and winning him another happy gasp. "We both do."


End file.
